


How Introduce Your Child to Alcohol

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She and John brought it up several times, never really agreeing of anything, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Introduce Your Child to Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic set around 1985. John and Christine are still married and have one teenage son together.

She and John brought it up several times, never really agreeing of anything, until now. It’s an issue that, in a strange turn of irony, neither of them wanted to bring up for so many years. Years of skirting it under a rug turned into one that reared its ugly head, now that their son started to be out more than he was in.

“I shouldn't really be the one to talk about this, but are you sure this is such a good idea, Johnny? He’s only 15.” Christine said, taking out a bottle of wine from their fridge. Meanwhile, John brought out three empty wine glasses from the cabinet and placed it on the table.

John poured the contents of the bottle in one of the glasses and took a sip of the wine. “It’s better that he knew it straight from us, Chris. Better that than him picking it up from someone else we don’t know.”

Christine sighed and poured some in her own glass. “Well, I suppose you’re right.”

Meanwhile, John caught their son Graham walking into the kitchen. “Graham, come here for a moment. Your mummy and I just want to talk to you for a while.”

Graham shuffled his feet towards the chair in the middle of his parents. His eyes, his mother’s eyes, fleeted at both of them. “What is it?”

Christine downed drink on her hand before she began to speak. “Your father and I have talked about this for a while, and we feel that since you’ve been going out with friends quite a lot, we figured that you should hear this conversation from us.”

She then emptied the contents of the bottle on to her glass. “This, as you might probably know, is white wine. Now, you can’t really drink this or any other alcoholic beverage outside the house until your 21st birthday, but I want you to take a little sip first.”

Graham lifted the glass to his lips and sipped a small drop. “It tastes…quite weird.”

“That’s what I thought it was when I first tried it, son.” John said, finishing off his wine before opening another bottle. Christine reached for her glass and aimed it right at John, giggling at him in the process. Both of them conversed and rambled about Stevie’s latest sticky situations and Mick’s general insanity even more, to the bewilderment of the young man between them.

“Mummy, are people really like that when they drink?”

“Some are. Others act a bit…” Christine paused, side-eyeing John before saying the last word. “…different.”

Graham scratched his head in confusion. “How would I know?”

“Just drink and see what happens.” Christine emptied the last drop of her wine and set the glass down on the table. “That was the last bottle, John.”

John groaned and slumped on the table. “Oh, man.”


End file.
